


Quite a pickle

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip and Aaron have boys night





	Quite a pickle

“I messed up”Phillip told Aaron

“Those aren’t words you hear everyday from the great Dr.Phillip Watters”Aaron said 

“Tease me all you want but this is serious”Phillip said 

“So what’s troubling you man?”Aaron asked him 

“I slept with Alan’s sister”Phillip revealed to him 

“Alan wouldn’t be thrilled to hear that if he were still alive and kicking that eel of ours would’ve gave you a good talking to”Aaron said

“I know I'm the last guy you’d expect to be bragging about his sexual conquests but I’m usually the keep it to myself type”Phillip said “You don’t ever”Aaron raised a brow 

“What’s going on with you Aaron?”Phillip asked him 

“I’m in love with two women one of them being my ex wife”Aaron says to Phillip 

“The other being Kathryn Austin”Phillip states 

“It’s quite a pickle I’ve gotten myself into”Aaron says


End file.
